Windraider
by Nuadha Airgetlam
Summary: During the Noxian invasion of Ionia, A single Ionian soldier struggles to survive in the aftermath a a Zaunite bombing that killed both Noxian and Ionian alike, and when death comes to knock on his door a being pulls him away to offer him life, a being he though only a nightmare to scare children, a nightmare he'd come to realize is very much real. M for Violence and Possible Lemon
1. For Life And Limb

The pain was to much, the numbing feeling coming from his head quickly started to weigh him down as he dragged what little life he had left across the gas ridden fields, once holding a fierce battle between Ionia and Noxus. He coughed up blood as he felt his insides turning to liquid.

" _This is insane, to believe that the Noxians would sacrifice there soldiers like that. Its sickening to think monsters like them exist, so willing to kill each other to obtain there goals."_

He stumbled of the corpses of both his comrades and his enemies, mortified he quickly lost anything left in his stomach, seeing their faces...some of his best friends, all gone in an instant. He rubbed his face, trying to wipe the toxins out of his eyes and the vomit off his face and push himself past the battlefield as quickly as his body could go. This only added to the painful irritation on his skin and increased the pain in his lungs.

"Dammit...damn these bastards to The Void for what they've done!" He yelled, quickly gasping for air as he realized his anger was doing nothing more than killing him faster. He went on for went felt like hours, endlessly pulling himself across the wastes until he finally saw it: An opening at the end of the field! He could see clear blue skies and luscious forestry in the background, far away from this tragedy.

 _I made it! I'm so close now!_ His entire soul jumped for joy and he quickened his stride as best he could without further injuring himself, though it came to only a brisk walk. As he closed in to the edge of the gas cloud he started to push himself into a jog, then a full blown sprint trying his best to ignore his pain. When he finally threw himself out of the toxin gas he crashed straight to the floor, his body

giving out.

Dragging himself away from the cloud, his armor falling to pieces as he struggled to scrap himself of the ground. "C'mon body, the worst...is over. Don t give out now." He kneeled and slouched slightly, resting one of his elbow on the shattered remains of his steel knee guard, now broken and burned after the battle. "Its only a forty mile hike to the closest nearby town...no problem." He sighed and looked up soaking in his surroundings. It seems the much of the damage was contained within the fields, though some trees had taken damage, for the most part the area had remained intact. He had also spotted, far off in the distance what appeared to be people, a small group of six. He strained his eyes to try and get a better look, but only managed to hurt his already burning eyes.

" I can't tell if they are friend or foe, but I have no choice. I have to confront them. I need medical attention and this is my only chance to get some anytime soon, even if it means being captured or taking the risk of being killed..." He shook his head and forced himself to stand. "I really have got to stop talking to myself, maybe its just the gas making me crazy." with that he began to walk towards the group, squeezing in between trees and cursing all the way.

The closer he got to these strangers the more he began to notice the signature black and crimson colored armor that only Noxian troops wear but it was to late for that now, as his rambling and footfall had already caught their attention. Fear immediately began to wash over him but he forced himself to speak up. " H-help me! Please!" What was supposed to come out as a yell instead was heard as a wheezing attempt at it. The armored squadron finally took notice of him, some of them making gestures at each other, one seeming to run off in the opposite direction as the others walked in his direction.

It became crystal clear what was happening when he saw two of them draw crossbows. _Hunting party. Gods damnit my luck never ends._ As he tried his hardest to take cover behind a nearby tree he felt the first bolt fly by his head, cutting his left ear and hardly skimming his hair. The second bolt hit its mark, planting itself in his right shoulder. Howling in pain it whipped him around and sent him to the floor.

His arm quickly began to lose feeling in his entire arm as it started to numb slowly. _Great._ _More cheap Zaunite Toxins._ He heard victorious cries in response to his own, and with that he began to crawl, dragging himself as fast as he could with one arm, the sound of troops gaining on him with increasing vigor. He threw his right arm out to pull himself further, but a blade sent threw his hand stopped any further movement. "AGH, SHI-" A sharp pain flooded through his body as a steel boot was quickly applied to his ribs to silence his screams. "Shut it filth! Your going to be in worse pain after we take you to Singed, he will make sure that Ionian scum like you are treated just the way your supposed to be. As lab rats for his new poisons. Don't worry, me and my squad here are gonna have a little fun with you first." He laughed as he kneels over the hurt Ionian and sheathed the long sword across his back. As the rest of his squad finally caught up with him, two carrying crossbows and the other three carrying long swords and shields.

 _This is my only option, like hell I'm spending my life as a lab rat._ He was eyeing a large stone near his wounded hand roughly the size of a baseball. _I'll probably get butchered for this, but I'm fine with dying for what I stand for._ "I won't be your plaything Noxians!" As he yelled he grabbed the stone, temporarily forgetting about the pain he spun himself around smashing the stone against his helmet. A small grunt was heard from the now unconscious leader as he fell. He caught the now sleeping Noxian as he leaned up, bracing his now numb shoulder against his body he quickly wrapped his good arm around the back of his neck embracing him as he grabbed the long sword on the mans back,unsheathing it. As the onlooking soldiers drew their weapons as the were clearly caught off guard he flung the blade straight into the chest of one of the panicking crossbowman as he was attempting to fire, turning him sideways as he fell, firing the bolt intended for the Ionian straight into the throat of his sword wielding

comrade.

"Ugh!" was all the man could muster as blood sprayed from his neck as he crashed to the floor, his blood blinding some of the others causing them to reel back giving him the perfect chance to continue his assault. With all his strength he pushed the man off him, rolling him to the side as he dived for the fallen Noxians blade, still coughing and struggling for his last moments. With his adrenaline pumping he dove far, landing on top of the Noxian. Looking up he saw two remaining, one immediately charging him sword drawn, the other man with the crossbow circling to the right around him to a get a clearer shot at the downed Ionian. He rolled swiftly off the corpse, scooping up the blade and swinging blindly to parry the strong downward strike the Noxian was about to give him.

Instead he heard the coughs of the man that attempted to kill him as he coughed up he own blood, as apparently his swing was faster than the overhead downward strike of the enraged soldier, cleaving the mans chest open, the slash going from his midsection all the way across the left side of his throat. As the man stumbled backward the Ionian tried to stand up but fell onto his back as an arrow pierced his stomach. Screaming he hit ground, but not before he glanced to the right, seeing the crossbowman in his peripherals he threw the blade once more, lodging it deep in his chest the man was quick to fall, dropping his crossbow as he hit ground with a hard thud.

The Ionian coughed up his own blood. He knew it was over. _Is this really how my story ends?It cant be..I have so much left to do before it ends!_ He couldnt stand, or hardly as he was losing feeling across his entire body as the Zaunite poisons made their final marks on him. He was beginning to panic as the poisons began to take him when he felt and large gust of wind pass over himself and the now deceased. A voice as rough as gravel ran through his mind, giving an unnerving and disturbing chuckle. **"You wish to live?Your actions would prove otherwise."** The voice had shocked the Ionian to the point were he couldn't respond, instead he continued to gasp for air. **"If your body hasn't given out than neither has your voice. ANSWER ME!"** The voice bellowed , snapping him back to the realization that the voice inside his head was not an illusion of death, but very much real.

 _Yes, I wish to live! As long as Ionia is in danger I will defend it. No matter the cost._ There was a long pause before another gust of wind, a much stronger one than the first lifted him roughly to his feet and shoved him forward, more or less dragging him deeper into the forest. The world around him grew dark as the trees grew taller and limb intertwining with each other, blocking out the sun. He faded in and out of consciousness for minutes. Along being kept awake by the rough way his body was pulled through thick brush or vines. After a while he was let go, he mind shook awake as his body was thrown onto hard stone. Looking up his eyes widened at what he saw.

He was in a long forgotten shrine...one his Elders had only spoken about in fairy tales. Vines covered the hard cobblestone tiles, worn away by years of neglect, wrapping around broken statues of wicked idols and broken stone tablets. The area was wide open revealing one of the only spots in this part of the forest were the sunlight touched the ground. In this sunlight was a single, large shrine of a Dragon made of stone curled around a blade, its jade talons gleaming in the sunlight. The stone plate it sat on was flawless, untouched by time. The inscription the Ionian read on the shrine confirmed his suspicions. " It cant be, you are supposed to be a fairy tale told by Elders to scare children. You cant be real..." His hands shook at the very though. **"Now you know what beckons you, what is giving you a second chance. What is my name human? Say it."**

"You are...Ao Shin, Terror Of The Empty Sky."


	2. A Deal With A Demon

**For those that stayed to read chapter 2, it means the world to me to see you've even taken interest in my writing. This is my very first fanfic so I'm bout to make tons of mistakes and get all sorts of things wrong xD so just bare with me! Please please be sure to let me know about anything you find wrong with the characters or the story, along with suggestions and reviews, I love to read criticism even if its negative. I'm am entirely open to requests for champions to be put into the story just pm me what or who you'd like to see! I will try my hardest to post at least once or twice a week. Sorry for the delay, ive just been having to adjust to new roomates and helping to move in. lol**

"You are... Ao Shin, Terror of The Emtpy Sky." His voice trembled. The voice chuckled, sounding amused at his realization. **"And you owe me a great deal boy. Had it not been for me those poisons in your body would've killed you as soon as you took the first step out of that gas cloud. And don't think your sudden boost of energy during your fight with those invaders came from nowhere as well. Also one of many gifts I've bestowed to you."**

The Ionian as taken back by all of this. This being has chosen to give him a second chance at life? Why? As customary he stood straight, and bowed to the statue. "You have my thanks Ao Shin, but may I ask why? Why did you choose me, someone of little importance to the world at large? Surely you

had much more of a selection to choose from, as there are many legendary warriors here that are much more powerful than myself." There was a long pause before it responded. **"If I had a choice to make any other decisions, then I would have. You were the only suitable being within range of my power, I was not going to take anyone other then an Ionian, so... do not make me regret my choice. I took you here because you were the easiest to connect to with what little power I can release. I can just as easily take the power back if you'd like."**

His eyes widened. " So, you saved me, but in doing so now have control over my life? If I was to disagree with you you could easily rip my soul from me? The stories are- " He was cut off as the voice boomed, much louder than it had been before, even shaking loose stone one the ground. **"DO NOT THINK SO LITTLE OF ME HUMAN! BLACKMAIL IS A COWARDS TOOL!"** The sheer volume knocking the surprised Ionian to the floor. Ao Shin must have paused to collect himself, sighing greatly after a long pause. **"I apologize for my anger. It was out of place. What I meant was that there is no need to use such lowly tactics to come to an understanding. And let me rephrase my previous statement as your reaction is understandable. You see, I only healed your wounds to a certain degree, you may not feel it right now but once you leave my effective range your body will most likely feel all the pain I negated. I cannot take your soul nor do I wish to, you'd be less useful if you were dead. What I ask is that you lend me your eyes and ears from time to time, as I cannot leave this forsaken shrine, but you my friend, you can come and go as you choose."**

The Ionian fell silent for a time, deep in thought. He stood up dusting himself off before addressing the spirit once more. " You wish to exchange your powers for use of my body? I see it as a fair enough trade, but I have a question. Where do you stand in Ionia? And what "Gifts" have you given me?"

Ao Shin was quick to respond. **"Everything I did was for Ionia, to this day my actions have been and will forever be with Ionia at heart. First and foremost. The Gifts I have bestowed upon you aren't much yet. But you can control wind. I merely tapped into energies buried within you, setting your power free. It is up to you to master them, but if you allow me to, I can teach you. Mold you into a powerful warrior capable of turning this war around and send those invaders back to their ships never to return. All you need to do is trust me."** Ao Shin reassured the Ionian.

The Ionian looked confident now, finding his answer he approached the shrine, sitting on his knees only a foot in front of it. "Then its settled, in the name of Ionia I accept your offer to teach me. I am now your disciple until you relieve me or I leave of my own accord."

 _Rushing into this may come back to bite me later on, but I refuse to let my homeland suffer anymore as these monsters rip it apart. And if a monster can help me achieve it, then by all means I will let him drag my soul to the Void if I have to._

The dragon laughed **"You will become strong. It will take time, but I will teach you the ancient arts I had once used to defeat entire armies. But not this day. I cannot take care of you, as you need food and water both of which aren't readily available here. Take this candle."** As he finished a silver candle pulled itself out from under the many vines near the shrine, quickly floating towards The Ionian as he grasped it firmly with both hands. **"Lighting this and meditating will allow me to contact you for brief moments, use it wisely. . You will know if I wish to reach you, as the candle will glow a bright white. And one last thing. Your armor is shattered to pieces, and you no longer have a weapon to protect yourself with. I will give you both. Consider it a final parting gift."**

Before the Ionian could even respond he gasped and he was scooped into the air as a large wind column swept him up, stripping any loose pieces of armor he was wearing off him in an instant, replacing it with glistening silver plate armor, which was light and formed tightly around his torso and legs, leaving his arms and shoulders bare. His once burned and broken combat boots were replaced with silver armored boots, but the soles glowed with a light green energy. He expected this armor to weigh a lot but he couldn't feel its weight at all, much to his surprise and he landed softly, he feet making an audible thud as they touch solid ground.

A strong wind blew once more, and forming in his hands were two long silver short swords curving slightly, with jade dragon designs going down the middle of each blade, giving off a slight glow. Their handles were gold wrapped in gray cloth. The two swords quickly vanished, becoming white symbols on the palms of his hands. " I... thank you Ao Shin." The dragon did not respond, instead using the wind to turn him towards the exit, pushing him lightly. **"You must go now. Your allies are coming. We will speak again after you recover."** The Ionian turned to bow before jogging off, trying to retrace his steps. Alot sooner than he would thought he was nearing the edge of the deep forest he was pulled into, his memory still a little groggy, but he managed to retrace his steps carefully, following

the trail he was dragged through on his way to the temple.

As he neared the clearing were his skirmish was fought, he felt it. It was small at first, but he could definitely feel the burning sensation as he pushed his way through small brush. He nearly stumbled over the Noxian bodies as his vision had become blurry, he held back the screams he wanted to make for the returning pain he thought long gone. He swore he heard the faint sounds of … Voices? "Hello?"

His voice returned, but came out as raspy and broken. He strained his eyes as he stumbled once more, looking for any faces to match the voices he heard. All he could see was a mesh a green and brown now

as everything seemed to blend together. He felt someone grab onto his shoulder, and he immedialty panicked, and in an attempt to shrug off the hand on his shoulder he crashed to the ground with a painful face plant. The last thing that caught his vision were steel toed boots mixed with muffled voices.

 _Everything faded to black._


	3. Aftermath

**Hello! If you've stayed this long I'm happy you are coming along for the ride. I'll Try to fancy up my profile page here soon enough, I think I'm gonna enjoy writing here. Well I'll try to keep the chapters rolling as I get ideas! Feel free to message me or leave a small review! Every bit helps :D Im sorry I haven't posted in a while, I had some military stuff I needed to sort out, also finding a new job lol**

* * *

 _Rough coughing shook the Ionian awake, his face covered in sweat from the nightmares he had been plagued with for what seemed like an eternity, the faces of his friends and even his own brother had plagued his mind, those he had been unable to protect ...Their faces locked in pain, screaming and cursing his name._

He shakily wiped the sweat of his eyes, only to realize he was wiping across his bandage covered face,

and upon further inspection of his body he notices he could not even see his own skin, it being wrapped in bandages, spots partially soaked in blood. Scanning his surroundings, he noticed he was in a hospital bed in a room made for at least nine others, but judging by the empty beds, he was the only person injured, or maybe the only one they'd found. The room was dimly lit, wax candles scarcely placed around the room, with a desk next to the front door. Glancing towards one of the windows he noticed it was nightfall, and he could hear talk coming from outside, though very faint.

As he attempted to sit up he screamed as body stung from pain, he could hear his own skin tear

from the sudden movements, making more red patches against his bandages. "Damn it!" He cried as he fell back down to his bed. Not even a moment later he heard the rush of footsteps as the door to the room was quickly pushed opened, a woman in a long white coat who he assumed was the nurse rushed in, quickly giving him a worried look as she ran to his side. " Sir your awake! Please stay still, we still haven't gotten rid of all the toxins within your body, Here take this. It should numb some of the pain, Lady Soraka should be here within the hour, just hold on until then." She quickly pulled a flask of some sort from her lab coat, a shiny glass bottle with blood red liquid inside of it.

She had him take a few drinks from the potion, leaning his head back slightly and trying to make sure he felt as little plain as possible, before setting it on a nearby night stand. She then glanced at the bandages, obviously noticing the condition they were in. " We need to change out your bandages before they get infected, I'll give the potion time to run its course before we change them but do be prepared for a little...pressure sir. I'm going to go fetch some supplies. I will be back soon, try not to move very much as we don't want you to reopen anymore wounds. And with that she took her leave closing the door behind her.

His mind seemed to drift off, he couldn't tell whether it was from sheer boredom or the potion he was given, but soon his eyelids closed, and he went back to the realm of dreams. Minutes felt like hours as he was dragged through that same battle over and over again, his comrades collapsing one after the other as the bombings seemed unending. He screamed and begged to be released from this horror

as his pain resurfaced, now more painful than before. All faded to black as he shook himself awake

to find himself back in the hospital bed, but it was now what appeared to be midday. He looked down at his bandages to see that they were fresh.

He slowly rose, noticing that the pain had been lessened heavily, he not only sat upright but pulled himself off the bed. Standing was a little tough but he quickly grew used to it as he limped towards the

bathroom on the other side of the room, and with a little struggle he manage to prop himself on the sink. Taking a few breathes, he painfully began to unwind the cloth on his arm, revealing his brown skin, though to his surprise, was covered in scars both from burns and cuts. He immediately stopped

and paused to soak in the damage that had been done. _If that's what my arm looks like..._ rage began to flood his mind as he messed with the wraps around his neck, quickly uncoiling the bandages so that he could see his skin underneath.

He was not pleased with what he saw. Not at all. His once long silver hair had been burned short and made uneven. His faced littered with small cuts and burns. A large burn scar ran from his left eyebrow

all the way up into his hair ending on at least four inches wide. His left eye had been turned from its original brown to a now warped brown and green mixture, faintly glowing a dark green. Last but not least there was a very large burn scar covering most of his shoulder, crawling up the entire right side of his neck and reaching just past his jaw, small deep scars just barely touching the edge of his lips.

"Look at yourself...This is what they did... first they take away your friends, your family... then they turn you into **A FREAK!** " He screamed, raising his fist in a burst of rage he punched the mirror, shattering it to pieces. " I swear I'll kill them for what they've done... I'll find all involved in this tragedy and ruin them as they ruined me and my brethren." He took a quick glance at his now bloodied hand, small bits of glass cutting into it. He wiped as much glass as he could from his hand before exiting the bathroom. He was quickly met by four guards, The Starchild a little behind them,her staff in hand. She had a concerned look on her face, they seemed to form around her pointing their spears in his direction. " Please calm down sir, you've been asleep for a few weeks and your body is still sore from the extensive ca-"

" **WHAT?! A FEW WEEKS!?** " The wind howled as he yelled,blowing the candles out and ripping the curtains off the windows as his anger increased. _Wait...what am I doing? They helped me. Why am I filled with so much hate?_ Sighing he bowed to Soraka and her guards. "Thank you for healing me Lady Soraka, without you I would be here. I am sorry for my previous actions." The guards lowered their spears but kept a watchful eye on him as Soraka walked towards him, each step making small taps against the wooden floorboards. She was about eye level to him, and he was not a short man, infact he was taller than most. She covered his bloodied hand with her own, a glowing green energy surrounding his hand. A sharp pain surged through his hand before he heard the small pings as shards of glass

were pulled from his hand and fell to the floor. Tsking a few times after inspecting the now healed hand she then pulled her attention from it to him. "Lieutenant, you must be careful. Control your anger as your body cannot handle treatment like this. You may not have felt it at first but you almost shattered your hand against that mirror you smashed. You need to lay down and rest until your body recovers fully. Duchess Karma would be in tears if her younger cousin were to injure himself any further. I am here to finish the last stage of your healing as requested by the Duchess herself. "

He nodded in agreement, walking back to his bed and laying himself down." Thank you. How long should this take? I wish to return to the Capital City to give my report of the Couer Valley incident to the Elders." Soraka frowned before signaling to guards to give them some privacy. The guards left, with one staying back to throw a quick glance at the Lieutenant, a glance he was sure carried some level of anger. "At your wish ma'am, I will have my guards post outside the door, If he becomes an issue I can assure he will be dealt-" Soraka quickly interrupted him by tapping her staff against the floorboards and shooting him a dirty look. " I can _assure_ you sergeant that this man is of no threat to me, so please if you will allow me to finish his treatment that would be much appreciated."

With hesitation the guard left, closing the door and leaving the two of them in silence for a brief moment before she spoke. " I apologize, back to our previous topic. This process, considering the amount you healed while I was traveling here is well beyond human standards, should be four to six hours, maybe even less if you continue to heal at the rate you are. What occurred in that valley may have indeed saved your life by holding you together." As she spoke she went and grabbed a chair from the nearby desk , pulling it to his bedside before sitting in it, leaning her staff against the bed. Her face then changed, to a much more serious look than he had expected. "Unless... something happened during that incident. I have sensed a large amount of unknown energy residing within your body that I have been told was not a normal attribute of yours from past medical examinations that I was informed of before this one." Under her gaze he shifted uncomfortably in his bed.

He didn't want to tell her the truth, to tell her how he gave his soul to a demon. He would be shunned,thrown out or maybe even executed, but he was raised to be an honest man, and lying was something he knew he'd regret tenfold when it came back on him. With a gulp he looked back at Soraka. "I...was saved. My death was negated by a demon spirit, one whose named is cursed in our culture. We call him Ao Shin, but he has many names, Nightweaver, The Windraider, etc. But none the less, I made a pact with him, I can take power from him and in return I am his eyes and ears in places he cannot go himself." He look away from her when he was finish, eyes cast downward. " I shall not judge you for your actions, you were in a situation that was absolutely horrific. To push past that alone is astounding.

You may seek to ask Duchess Karma for insight on this situation, she just may have a solution for this problem." She then stood and took hold of her staff, a dim glow forming over it. "Now let's get you up and moving again shall we?"

The process was slow, and within minutes the lieutenant had dosed off again, but this time was different than normal. He felt as if his mind and body had been dragged into a completely different realm. He opened his eyes, and darkness stared back. It expanded for what seemed like an eternity,he could hardly tell he was standing on anything at all, besides the slow rolling gray fog beneath him, just barely covering his ankles. "Where...am I?" He began to look around, before examining himself, he found he was still covered in bandages. **"You are in my realm, I have brought you here from your dreams."** The Lieutenant's eyes grew wide at his first glimpse of the being approaching him from the darkness, a faint blue and golden glow coming from it making it impossible to ignore as it hovered closer just feet off the ground. Its head alone was his size, a golden metal in the shape of a dragon's head with two large metal horns connected to it,their tips glowing blue, lightning occasionally dancing around and between the pair. Its lower jaw was covered by a long flowing white mane which connect up past it jaw to behind its mask were the rest of its hair draped down its impressively long neck. Its entire body long and slender like a snake, with large bronze colored scales that covered most of its body like a exoskeleton with large spikes protruding from its back. Its arms were surprisingly thin, but covered in scales with razor sharp talons at the end of his fingers. Its underbelly was white, glowing as lightning crackled form it, dancing across his body and over his scales from time to time. His tail reminded him more like a weapon more than anything, as it was thin until it reach the very end, flattening out like a spoon, but with a sharp end along with spikes coming off its edges.

Its blue eyes cast down on him, its gaze alone on the verge of stopping his breath. It moved closer before circling him once, before stopping just a few feet in front of him. **"As was our agreement, I** **am toto make you stronger. As of right now you and I share a link, a bond. Through this bond I can speak to you like this, and give you ever so slight boosts of power, etc. But the power would fade in time unless you strengthen this bond on your end. As our bond is very weak at the moment I had brought you here to keep it from fading."** And with a simple flick of its wrist I large bolt lightning flew from its fingertips hitting the man square in the chest before covering his body for a brief moment,before fading. The Lieutenant had initially flinched at what he thought was an attack, but after a brief moment of checking himself looked back at the dragon, who was already moving to leave. "W-wait! Ao Shin! I still have questions!" He spoke suddenly, but the dragon kept his course, fading into the darkness. **"I will explain more once we meet again, when your wounds have healed and you have recovered. Plus you have other things to focus on, like how you are going to explain to your family how you made a pact with a "Demon Spirit" as you put it. Heh...You humans always made me chuckle."** And in that same moment the lieutenant blacked out, waking up in his hospital bed. Looking around he noticed Soraka having a talk with the guards previously posted outside. He sat up, placing his legs on the floor before standing slowly. To his surprise he felt great, in fact better than he used to be. Soraka upon seeing him smiled. "I'm glad to see you condition has improved from earlier. How are you now overall.?Any lingering pain or odd feelings?" He shook his head no. "None whatsoever Lady Soraka, thank you again for coming out this far to treat me." She then shared a glance with one of the guards, who was carrying a small box which he walked over and presented to him. "These are fresh clothes and the personal items we found on your person. Once you get changed we can arrange transport using the summing pads to go directly to the capital. I have business to discuss as well with Duchess Karma so I will accompany you."

With a slight smile he took the box containing his things and headed towards the bathroom to change.

He had a long couple days ahead of him, and he knew he wasn't gonna like any of it.


End file.
